Tick-Tock Crocodile (SSDB)
Tick-Tock Crocodile is an anthropomorphic Crocodile and an anti-hero featured in the animated film Peter Pan. Character Description Long ago before Peter Pan met the kids, Peter managed to cut off Captain Hook's hand and fed it to the Crocodile. Tasting delicious for the hungry reptile, the Crocodile wanted to eat the rest of Hook and followed the deranged captain everywhere he went. Luckily for Hook, the Crocodile swallowed an alarm clock and can now be heard when coming. Tick-Tock appeared frequently in Neverland almost everytime Hook is seen. On the final battle with Peter and Hook, Hook fell into the water with Tick-Tock ready to devour him. Despite this, Hook wasn't devoured but was chased off of Neverland by the crocodile. To this day, Tick-Tock has become one of Peter Pan's most iconic characters. In Super Smash Disney Brothers Tick-Tock appears as a playable unlockable character from the Peter Pan franchise. He's unknowingly classified as a villain despite being an anti-hero in the original film. Tick-Tock is a powerful character and also very speedy. His swimming speed is among the best in the game. His Neutral Special is to throw up an alarm clock. His Side Special is to lunge forward. His Up Special is to do a "crocodile-jump" upwards. His Down Special is to open up his mouth and take all projectiles. Attributes Tick-Tock is a powerful character that is also somewhat speedy despite looking quite plump. His swimming speed is among the best in the game. Next to Flotsam and Jetsam, Ursula and Tick-Tock himself. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Tick-Tock throws small punches with his front legs. *Forward Tilt: Tick-Tock whips his tail forward. *Up Tilt: Tick-Tock jumps up lightly and hits with his body. *Down Tilt: Tick-Tock stomps his front legs. *Dash Attack: Tick-Tock slides on the floor. *Forward Smash: Tick-Tock crunches forward with his jaws. *Up Smash: Tick-Tock crunches upwards with his jaws. *Down Smash: Tick-Tock slams down with his front legs. *Neutral Air: Tick-Tock does a wheel formation on the air. *Forward Air: Tick-Tock bites forward. *Back Air: Tick-Tock swipes his tail backwards-downwards. *Up Air: Tick-Tock headbutts upwards. *Down Air: Tick-Tock bites downwards. *Grab: Unlike other characters, Tick-Tock will swallow the character he grabs. *Pummel: Tick-Tock chews the victim. *Forward Throw: A loud ring is heard as Tick-Tock's belly rumbles. The alarm clock inside of him starts damaging the victim inside. Tick-Tock then throws the victim out fiercely. *Back Throw: Tick-Tock spews the victim out behind him. *Up Throw: Tick-Tock starts chomping but then throws the victim upwards. *Down Throw: Tick-Tock spews out the opponent down and jumps numerous times on him or her. *Floor (back): Tick-Tock swipes his claws forward and behind him. *Floor (front): Tick-Tock leaps forward with mouth opened then back to kick with his hind legs. *Floor (trip): Tick-Tock bites normally. *Edge (<100%): Tick-Tock quickly slides on the floor when he climbs to the stage. *Edge (100%+): Tick-Tock slowly climbs to the stage and starts biting numerous times. *Neutral-Special: Tick-Tock throws up an alarm clock. The alarm clock starts ringing and will do sound damage to the enemies. After a while, the alarm clock teleports back to Tick-Tock's belly. *Side-Special: Tick-Tock lunges forward. Those that get caught will be automatically grabbed by the crocodile. *Up-Special: Tick-Tock jumps up "crocodile-style" with jaws open. This Up-Special is unique as it can be done in the water. *Down-Special: Tick-Tock opens up his mouth. All projectiles thrown at him will make him to get full. Once three are thrown and he uses the attack again, he'll shoot scalding water from his mouth. *Final Smash: Waves of Misery: Tick-Tock slams his body down. The screen starts shaking as a huge storm forms. It then starts raining while many waves of different sizes start appearing from the left. The waves do good damage and can send flying almost anyone. While this is happening, Tick-Tock hides away in a small barrel. Taunts *Up: Tick-Tock's eyes start hopping up and down to his theme. *Side: Tick-Tock starts panting and holds out his tongue. *Down: Tick-Tock goes to sleep. In this taunt, he actually goes to sleep and can be woken by moving, attacking or getting hit by someone. On-Screen Appearance Tick-Tock arrives in a puddle of water and pops his eyes above. He then quickly jumps out of it and the puddle disappears. Cheer *Female Voices: Tick-Tock! Tick-Tock! Tick-Tock! Tick-Tock! Victory Theme A small remix of Never Smile at a Crocodile, Tick-Tock's instrumental theme in the Peter Pan film. Victory Poses *Tick-Tock rips a stuffed toy of Captain Hook. *Tick-Tock starts moving his eyes up and down to the rhythm of his theme. *Tick-Tock rolls over in the floor and then sits like a dog. *(If Captain Hook is on Tick-Tock's team) Tick-Tock notices Hook and starts chasing him away to the background. Event Matches *Event 2: Neverland Finale!: As Peter Pan, throw Captain Hook down to where Tick-Tock Crocodile is. *Event 26: Switch Roles: As Captain Hook, defeat Tick-Tock Crocodile in Monstro's Mouth. *Event 29: Miny Antagonists: Defeat minor antagonists from Disney movies and shows. Costumes *Blasted Croc: Tick-Tock's normal appearance. *Red Croc: Tick-Tock in a red appearance. *Blue Croc: Tick-Tock in a blue appearance. *Pink Croc: Tick-Tock in a pink appearance. *Hook Croc: Tick-Tock wearing Hook's hat, hook and overcoat. Gallery Tick-Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock in Kingdom Hearts Tick-Tock PP.jpg|Tick-Tock in Peter Pan Trivia *Tick-Tock was originally not in the game. Category:SSDB Characters Category:SSDB Villains Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers Category:MoleFreak23